Email Kejam Sungmin
by Run Maharani
Summary: Hati Kyu hancur berkeping-keping baca email kejam dari Sungmin.. Apa isi email tersebut? Humor abal, don't like just read! RnR please? hehe :


FF pertama aku yang humor..

Dijamin gaje!

Dont like just read!

Kalau sakit hati... cekek aja KyuHyun!

Cekidot...

* * *

><p>To:<p>

From:

Subject: Tired living with a moron

Langsung aja ya.

I've been so tired livin' with a moron, Kyu! Kau namja ter-babo yang pernah kutemui. Bahkan dari Yesung hyung, bahkan dari Ddangkoma sekalipun!

Aku tidak tau apa yang kau cari.

Jelas-jelas di depan wajahmu tiap kau bangun tidur—dengan penuh iler itu—seorang namja aegyo imut dan seksi selalu menyambut tampang kusutmu dengan senyum manis penuh dengan gulali bernama Lee Sungmin! Dan kau menyia-nyiakanku yang bohai ini Kyu? I don't think that's a good idea. I mean.. c'mon man! I know you are a moron, but please don't be too stupid to realize that I AM too cute to be ignored by a game-addicted pabo like you! Aish… I'm tired already!

Jadi Cho Kyuhyun, mulai sekarang jangan harap lagi ada jatah 'this-and-that' setiap malam. Jangan harap ada mata bulat berbintang-bintang bermanja-manja denganmu lagi. Mending aku jadi selingkuhannya Siwon. Dia kan kekar—setidaknya tidak sekurus kerempeng seperti kamu—meskipun rada-rada budeg juga gak apa lah. Daripada namja belagu kayak kamu, kalau sama Siwon kan setidaknya aku nantinya akan berada di jalan Tuhan—jalan yang lurus—dan kalau bersamamu aku akan terseret entah ke lembah nista yang mana.

Mulai sekarang aku akan pindah kamar. Aku gak mau lagi punya roommate seorang pervert yang hobinya grepe-grepe bibir seksi aku. Aku gak mau lagi sekamar sama orang yang ngoroknya kayak beruang kutub lagi hibernasi, yang gak bisa dibangunin kayak kebo, dan orang yang punya koleksi pulau terbanyak di bantalnya! Jujur ya, kalau pulau kamu itu kecik-kecil kayak di Indonesia mah aku masih maklum Kyu, tapi kamu hobinya bikin BENUA! Kalau bantal kamu diubah jadi sebuah peta, maka yang ada itu Cuma pulau belipet-lipet, gak ada lautnya sama sekali! Aku aja lupa kapan terakhir kali kamu ganti sarung bantal kamu itu! Kamu tau satu hal Kyu? Ini mungkin terdengar kejam, tapi KAU ITU JOROK! Bahkan lebih jorok daripada EUNHYUK! (kenapa Eunhyuk aku capslock juga? Entahlah, abaikan saja.)

Oke, intinya sekarang NO MORE KYUMIN_KYUMINAN! Aku gak sudi lagi kalau ada yang make nama itu! Aku gak sudi lagi kalau namaku sama nama namja aneh kayak kamu digabungin jadi satu—dan namaku letaknya belakangan! It means I AM UKE! Dan aku gak suka itu!

Mending aku baca MINWOOK! Meskipun nantinya Yesung hyung bakal marah sambil banting-banting cangkang Ddangkoma, tapi aku masih lebih milih BERSIHIN KANDANG DDANGKOMA SATU TAHUN daripada tidur sama kamu satu hari lagi!

Oke KYU! Sekarang kamu bebas NC-NC-an sama Zhou Mi yang kakinya sepanjang tugu monas itu! Asal kau tau aja ya, Mochi itu kalau marah lebih parah dari Heechul hyung!

Goodbye Kyu!

SUNGMIN IS SINGLE NOW!

GOODBYE!

(Oh, maybe I'll try to be Siwonnie's Uke now… but… hmmm… we'll see..)

:P (mehrong se-mehrong-mehrongnya!)

* * *

><p>"Hyung? Hyung sedang apa?" Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya yang isinya nyesek game semua itu ke kamar Kyumin couple.<p>

Sungmin segera mengambil laptopnya dengan satu gerakan protektif, membuat Kyuhyun terheran-heran.

"Marah ya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil terus memeluk laptop pinknya.

"Kalau ini masih marah juga? Aku sengaja beli di tempat yang jauhnya mintak ampun itu lho.. Desek-desekan ampe lecek gini.. Mau?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sesuatu yang dalam sesaat saja melunturkan iman Sungmin.

Es krim stroberi.

"Iyyaaaa….!" Sungmin meluncurkan senyum aegyo campur mupengnya dan menyambar es krim itu dengan ganas. Kyuhyun sampai terkaget-kaget dan berdecak kagum dengan semangat pahlawan hyung-nya itu dalam memakan es krim hasil jerih payah—dan penderitaan—Kyuhyun antri diantara anak-anak kecil kalap yang semuanya udah masang tampang aku-nagis-nih-kalo-om-gak-minggir.

Laptop yang terbuka itu menarik perhatian Kyuhyun. Dia lalu mengamblnya tanpa disadari oleh Sungmin yang seang terjun ke dunia iklan—iklan es krim.

Kata-demi kata dibaca Kyuhyun. Jantungnya seolah-olah akan berhenti detik itu juga.

Air matanya jatuh detik itu juga.

Dia ingin mati detik itu juga.

Tapi detik itu juga dia langsung sadar kalau dia adalah anggota super junior yang paling kece.

Dirinya terlalu berharga buat mati konyol loncat bugil dari lantai 12 dorm super junior.

Dirinya batal ingin bunuh diri detik itu juga.

Dan detik itu juga, dia mengalihkan matanya yang sudah becek kea rah Sungmin yang masih sibuk iklan es krim slow motion berangin-angin.

"Hyuungg….. hiks…"air mata Kyuhyun jatuh membeceki keyboard laptop Sungmin.

"APAAN?" jawab Sungmin ketus.

"Apa inii….?" Kata Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk ayar laptopnya. Matanya sudah banjir sekarang, gak becek lagi.

"OOhhh itu…. Dihapus aja.. belum aku kirim kok." Jawab Sungmin santai.

"Hyung mau putuus? Hiks? Hiks?"

"Alah…. Gitu aja nangis. Cengeng banget sih.. Tinggal di delete habis masalah! Pabo!" Sungmin meletrakkan cup jumbo es krimnya yang sudah bersih tanpa noda, seperti pake mama limun.

"Udah ya kyu, makasih es krim nya! Aku mau nonton DVD dulu sama Donge! Bye!" Sungmin meloncat-loncat kegirangan keluar dari kamar itu.

KYUHYUN LEFT DUMBFOUNDED.

Dia menyeka banjir di matanya yang ternyata tidak dihargai Sungmin barang cepek-pun.

"Lebih baik aku gak nyuekin Minnie hyung lagi. Hinaannya kejem benerr… hiks.." Kyuhyun menekan tombol delete lalu menutup paksa laptop Sungmin.

Terimakasih pada es krim stroberi!

Dan terimakasih juga karena nama pacarnya Lee Sungmin!

Yang saking lugunya, disogok es krim murah gitu aja imannya udah luntur sama sekali!

Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan PSPnya.

"Jangan main itu lagi atau kau temukan email itu di inboxmu besok!"

Upss…. Kyuhyun menyimpan PSP itu kembali. Lebih baik puasa daripada putus asa! Kyuhyun gak mau imajinasinya tentang mati bunuh diri loncat bugil dari lantai 12 dorm jadi kejadian.

* * *

><p>Gimana?<p>

Humornya gak dapet?

reader marah? Sakit hati? Gak suka?

Silakan terbang ke Taiwan malam ini juga dan cekeklah Cho Kyuhyun! Agar saya leluasa grepe Sungmin!

Sekian terimakasih..

Repiewnya jangan lupa dikasih..

Yuukkk mariiii...


End file.
